


This Is Life

by saintsrow3



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, Thanks, pure love basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsrow3/pseuds/saintsrow3
Summary: basically they’re in love and make it





	This Is Life

Julia slid off her stockings, Donny stared closely, she couldn’t tell if he was impressed with the fact she had them or them rolling down her legs. “Flushed, Nova?“ She teased and he coughed lightly.

“Not at all!” He gave her a grin and let her walk over and unbutton his shirt. She pressed a kiss to his kiss as he started to pull at her bra. She helped guide his hands to where the bra was being kept together.

His eagerness unclipped it quickly and pulled it off her as to see . . well, her chest. He couldn’t help but feel his heart warming at the sight. She was comfortable with him, she was comfortable with him as he fell to his knees in front of her.

Pressing kisses on her stomach, she knew he loved to appreciate every part, even if it meant her getting annoyed, but this time, she just smiled. Her hands tangled into his hair and held him close to her. He guided her back slowly to fall onto the bed.

She gripped tighter when his tongue reached her, a gasp coming out of her mouth. Her legs wrapped around him softly as she fought off making noises. She hated being loud, she could get shy, but Donny’s tongue could reach all the right places — and after a long rigorous . . teasing . .

“D . . Donny—“

She managed to whimper out after when he continued to pleasure her. She pulled his head up to her face and pressed a long kiss to his lips. She didn’t care what taste was on them, she loved the warm feeling of kissing him.

He returned that love, they giggle and held each other tightly. It was a silly and romantic type of love. One too hard to repeat. It was different every time, but each time they whispered words of love. Julia let french ramble off her tongue, for Donny, it was Italian.

They never got enough from each other.


End file.
